Operators of battery-powered communication devices, such as mobile telephones and two-way radios, often carry a spare battery in the event that the battery in use becomes discharged. It is common for an operator to carry a spare battery in an environment that contains dirt or debris, such as a clothes pocket. The battery contacts may become contaminated, potentially disrupting the electrical connection between the battery contacts and corresponding electrical contacts of the portable communication device. In addition, some batteries include a body which also acts as a door for the portable communication device. The door includes a seal that protects the internal components of the device from water. This seal may also become contaminated or damaged if the battery is carried in a dirty environment, which may compromise the battery's leak performance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.